1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket mechanism, and more particularly, to a mounting bracket mechanism for fixing a monitor so as to be suitable for a video-wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an advanced technology, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are replaced completely and flat-panel displays (FPD) are main products in a display market. In contrast to huge volume of the conventional cathode ray tube displays, the flat-panel displays have advantages of low power consumption, low radiation, and miniaturized volume. At this time, expansion of dimensions of the flat-panel displays popularizes the miniaturized flat-panel displays in the display market, such as in a domestic display, in an outdoor advertisement, and in an exhibition. A video-wall structure is applied for an enormous frame of an outdoor displaying. While setting the video-wall structure, all displays are located accurately and are arranged closely by professional measurements and orientation so that it is inconvenient for users, such as businessmen, to install by themselves. In addition, because hanging means for hanging each display are separate components, the hanging means of the different displays can not be integrated easily so that the whole video-wall structure is complicated. Thus, design of a simple mounting bracket mechanism for the video-wall structure is an important issue nowadays.